Tioga County, New York
Tioga County is a county located in the U.S. state of New York. As of the 2000 census, the population was 51,784. Its name derives from an American Indian word meaning "at the forks," describing a meeting place. Its county seat is Owego. History When counties were established in New York State in 1683, the present Tioga County was part of Albany County. This was an enormous county, including the northern part of New York State as well as all of the present State of Vermont and, in theory, extending westward to the Pacific Ocean. This county was reduced in size on July 3, 1766 by the creation of Cumberland County, and further on March 16, 1770 by the creation of Gloucester County, both containing territory now in Vermont. On March 12, 1772, what was left of Albany County was split into three parts, one remaining under the name Albany County. One of the other pieces, Tryon County, contained the western portion (and thus, since no western boundary was specified, theoretically still extended west to the Pacific). The eastern boundary of Tryon County was approximately five miles west of the present city of Schenectady, and the county included the western part of the Adirondack Mountains and the area west of the West Branch of the Delaware River. The area then designated as Tryon County now includes 37 counties of New York State. The county was named for William Tryon, colonial governor of New York. In the years prior to 1776, most of the Loyalists in Tryon County fled to Canada. In 1784, following the peace treaty that ended the American Revolutionary War, the name of Tryon County was changed to Montgomery County in honor of the general, Richard Montgomery, who had captured several places in Canada and died attempting to capture the city of Quebec, replacing the name of the hated British governor. In 1789, Montgomery County was reduced in size by the splitting off of Ontario County. The actual area split off from Montgomery County was much larger than the present county, also including the present Allegany, Cattaraugus, Chautauqua, Erie, Genesee, Livingston, Monroe, Niagara, Orleans, Steuben, Wyoming, Yates, and part of Schuyler and Wayne Counties. Tioga County was one of three counties split off from Montgomery County (the others being Herkimer and Otsego Counties) in 1791. Tioga County was at this time much larger than the present county, also including the present Broome and Chemung Counties and parts of Chenango and Schuyler Counties. Tioga County was reduced in size in 1798 by the splitting off of Chemung County (which also included part of the present Schuyler County and by the combination of a portion with a portion of Herkimer County to create Chenango County. In 1806 it was further reduced by the splitting off of Broome County. Geography Tioga County is located in southwest New York State, west of Binghamton and directly north of the border with Pennsylvania. The Susquehanna River flows into Pennsylvania from this county. The county is considered part of the Southern Tier region of New York State. The highest elevation is an unnamed 1,994-foot (607.8 m) hill in the county's northern corner. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,354 km² (523 sq mi). 1,343 km² (519 sq mi) of it is land and 11 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.81%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Cortland County - northeast *Broome County - east *Susquehanna County - southeast *Bradford County - south *Chemung County - west *Tompkins County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 51,784 people, 19,725 households, and 14,320 families residing in the county. The population density was 39/km² (100/sq mi). There were 21,410 housing units at an average density of 16/km² (41/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.52% White, 0.54% African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.98% of the population. There were 19,725 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 9.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 22.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 28.80% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 97.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,266, and the median income for a family was $46,509. Males had a median income of $32,161 versus $23,653 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,673. About 6.00% of families and 8.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.00% of those under age 18 and 4.20% of those age 65 or over. Towns and Villages *Apalachin (hamlet) *Barton (town) *Berkshire (town) *Candor (town) *Candor (village) *Newark Valley (town) *Newark Valley (village) *Nichols (town) *Nichols (village) *Owego (village) *Owego (town) *Richford (town) *Spencer (town) *Spencer (village) *Tioga (town) *Waverly (village) External links * Tioga County, NY * Tioga County information * * Early history source of Tioga County * Formation of Tioga County and its towns Category:Tioga County, New York